


Taciturn Lovers

by theonetheten



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Breast Fondling, Cowgirl Position, Established Relationship, F/M, First Time, Kissing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, awkward dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 15:31:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6991336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonetheten/pseuds/theonetheten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benny and Beruka have been married for a little while, and want to share physical intimacy, but aren't sure how to approach it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taciturn Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> If you aren't in the mood right now, just read through the dialogue, I guarantee it's the dirtiest part of the fic

Beruka and Benny laid next to one another in bed, as they had many nights before. The lights were still on, but dim. They had been married for several months now, and the marriage was wonderfully satisfying. Both of their emotional, social, and romantic needs were covered perfectly by the other.

Still, it sometimes felt for both of them like there was an elephant in the room. They were comfortable enough with one another to share a bed in their smallclothes, and occasionally they would exchange gentle kisses, but any further physical intimacy was tough for both of them to initiate. Beruka was aware that lovers had sex, but did not fully equate the pleasant feelings of attraction she had for Benny with the desire to engage in intercourse. Benny felt strongly attracted to Beruka, but feared that any advances on her might be perceived as threatening or forceful due to his imposing stature.

It was hard to ignore, though. Even Beruka noticed the warm feeling inside of her becoming stronger each night they spent in each other's arms. Benny pondered for ages, wondering how best he could say it, but never quite came up with anything good.

They lay facing one another, as they did on the occasional nights when they wanted to exchange a few words before going to sleep.

"... I think you're pretty, Beruka," Benny stammered.

"Thank you," Beruka replied.

"I love you."

"I love you, too." Beruka started to turn over so she could extinguish the lamp and drift off to sleep, feeling satisfied with the conversation.

"Wait," Benny implored.

"Hm?" Beruka paused.

"There's something..."

Beruka waited patiently. She knew it may take him a while, but he'll eventually say what he wants to say.

"I feel..." Benny continued.

"..."

"...there's something I want to do."

"What do you mean?" Beruka inquired.

"Well... since we're married, and..."

"Mhm."

"The way I feel around you... especially when we're close."

"..."

"It makes me want to... be intimate," Benny mumbled.

"Oh." Beruka blushed slightly. "I see."

"...Do you?"

"Yes. I think."

"But you aren't sure?"

"No," Beruka admitted.

"OK," Benny replied. "We don't have to do anything until you're sure."

"All right," Beruka stated.

"While we're... on the topic."

"Yes?"

"Is it all right if I..."

"..."

"...touch you, like this?" Benny held his hands out in front of Beruka's breasts.

Beruka's cheeks felt hot. "Why?"

"Uh... well, I just... want to."

"..."

"It looks like it would be... soft."

Beruka smiled a bit. "Sure, Benny. You can touch me there."

Benny gingerly placed his hands on her breasts. He rubbed and squeezed them lightly through the fabric of Beruka's bra. They were just as soft as he had imagined. Her tender flesh yielded so easily to him.

The intimate massage had an unexpected effect on Beruka. Her core temperature rose, making her skin flush pink. Her pulse increased. She felt slightly breathless, even just lying there. What was this?

The two taciturn lovers shared the pleasurable moment in silence. After a little while, Benny finished fondling Beruka, ending with a few hearty squeezes.

"Thanks," he told her.

"You're welcome."

"... That was nice," he added, modestly.

"It was," she agreed. "Was there anything else?"

"No, that was it."

"All right. Goodnight, Benny."

"Goodnight."

* * *

  
The next night, Benny and Beruka felt the tension between them increase over their shared desire for intimacy that neither one could yet act on. The previous night's escalation only heightened the couple's desire for one another, but Beruka still was uncertain what it was she was feeling.

Benny considered whether or not he should ask to touch Beruka again. He didn't want to make her feel like he was being impatient. As they lay facing each other, he fidgeted nervously, anxiously making and retracting eye contact.

"Benny. What's on your mind?" Beruka asked, bluntly.

"Uh, well..."

"..."

"...if I tell you..."

"..."

"...that's the problem," he admitted.

"You can always tell me what you're thinking, Benny," Beruka assured him.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"...uh, OK. So... it's..."

Several moments of silence passed. Benny cleared his throat.

"...I want to do it again," Benny finally confessed.

"What?"

"Uh... Like..." Benny held his hands out, pantomining the fondling motion.

"Oh. All right. You may do it again." Beruka paused. "I was thinking about it, too."

"That's a relief." Benny placed his hands on her breasts. He nervously pressed his fingertips into her supple flesh. He pushed and pulled on her chest, kneading her sensitive glands in a loving fashion. The couple's excitement rose once again. Benny felt Beruka's nipples harden against his palms, poking out from her bra. He rubbed his hands against them. Beruka's hairs raised. She stared at Benny and began to feel a strange impulse: she wanted to get much closer. Something about the way he looked seemed to... change. She found herself much more interested in the sharp contours of his muscular figure, and the way his lips looked so soft, and the shapely silhouette that had formed in his smallclothes.

"Benny," Beruka addressed him.

He stopped kneading her breasts. "Yeah?"

"I want to kiss you," Beruka explained.

"Uh... sure."

"Don't stop what you were doing."

"OK." Benny resumed his massage. He started to lightly circle his fingertips around her nipples, stimulating them through the cloth.

Beruka leaned in and pressed her lips against Benny's. She gave him a brief and gentle kiss before pulling away, and reflecting for a moment. She quickly realized that was not enough, and went back in, this time parting her lips slightly to facilitate more closeness. Benny opened his mouth slightly as well. Neither one was brave enough to stick their tongue in the other's mouth, but they met halfway, the tips of their tongues lightly touching at the boundary between their lips. Beruka placed her hands gently on Benny's face. Benny grasped Beruka's nipples, gave them a light pinch, and rolled them between the pads of his fingers.

They shared a few more kisses while Benny fondled Beruka in various ways. Eventually, Beruka pulled her lips away from his and retracted her hands, feeling out of breath.

"I feel... overstimulated," she explained, panting slightly. The barrage of new desires and sensations was a bit much for her.

"That's OK," Benny assured her. He let go of her and allowed her to pull away.

Beruka took a few deep breaths now that she was separated from anyone else's touch. She returned relatively quickly to normalcy, as the sensations were not necessarily offensive, just unfamiliar. Benny waited patiently for his wife's comfort to return.

"I feel better," Beruka stated.

"That's good," Benny replied.

"Let's go to sleep, now."

"OK," Benny replied. "I love you," he added, sheepishly.

"I love you too, Benny. Goodnight."

* * *

  
Beruka had slept restlessly the previous night. All she could think about was kissing, touching, and being close to Benny. Furthermore, her panties had felt uncomfortably hot the rest of the night, and all too tight. It kept her awake. Benny, too, had a long night, as he was torn between staying next to his wife through the night, or getting up to relieve himself. Ultimately, he had stayed by her side, but if they spent another night like that... Benny considered he might at least tell Beruka what he would need to do.

That evening, as soon as they got in their bed next to one another, Beruka gave Benny a determined look. Having a day to reflect on things made her long ever more for intimacy between them.

"Benny," she addressed him.

"Y-yes?" Benny replied nervously.

"I want to do more tonight," she stated.

"I-I feel the same way," Benny stammered.

"Are you nervous?" Beruka asked.

"Uh, well," Benny pondered for a moment. "No, I'm just excited."

"Me too," Beruka replied, smiling.

The two shifted closer to one another. "I liked it when you put your hands on me, yesterday," Benny admitted, bashfully.

"I will do that again, then," Beruka replied. They pressed their bodies together. Beruka placed her hands on Benny's cheeks, leaned in, and kissed him. Benny put both his arms around Beruka, one over and one under her. He placed one hand in the small of her back and another on her upper back, and squeezed her against him. Their bodies were both firm and toned, but Beruka had a few soft spots that felt pleasant when compressed against Benny.

"Mm," Benny hummed contentedly into their kiss. Beruka found the vibrations against her lips pleasant, and sought further stimulation. She opened her mouth slightly and sought Benny's tongue with hers, but did not find it as she had last time. She gently grazed his lips with the tip of her tongue, still too shy to dive all the way in. Benny gently shared his tongue with Beruka, and the two timidly danced their tongues together, stroking the other's but then retreating back to safety.

Benny ran his hands down Beruka's back, eventually placing both hands on her firm buttocks. He pulled her tightly against him, and Beruka felt her sensitive mound squish into Benny's erection. The excitement was like lightning in Beruka's body. She involuntarily arched her hips toward Benny to create the slightest friction between them. It occurred to her what it was she wanted.

Beruka pulled away from their sweet kiss. "I think... I feel it now," Beruka said, breathily.

"What do you feel?" Benny inquired.

"Ready."

"Oh. OK. I do too." Benny began taking off his smallclothes. Seeing Benny in the nude gave Beruka a rush. She felt the hairs on her skin raise a bit when he was fully exposed. She paused without action, staring at him with unfamiliar desire. Benny felt a bit self-conscious from her gaze--despite her intentions, it was still a pointed leer.

"Uh..." he pondered at her.

"Ah... sorry. I was distracted." Beruka blushed ever so slightly. She began peeling off her underwear and bra.

"It's fine..." Benny began to position himself on top of her.

"Wait," Beruka said. Benny paused. "You'd crush me."

"Yeah," Benny admitted. He rolled back and laid prostrate next to her instead, allowing her the freedom to mount him.

Beruka climbed on top of Benny and straddled him. Her fully naked figure was a delight to see. Her skin was pale as porcelain, and in the dim evening light, seemed pristine, although Benny knew she had a beautiful mosaic of scars. He gently placed his hands on her waist and stroked her skin down to her hips, which he clasped lightly. Beruka quivered at the touch, hairs now completely standing on end as she fought to keep her guard down for the man she loved. It was still unfamiliar to her, but she knew Benny was patient... and more importantly, indestructible.

She paused, resting her vulva against Benny's erection. Erotic warmth emanated from her, and the sensation of her soft skin left Benny breathless. Beruka briefly pondered if this was still what she wanted, just to be sure. She paid attention to her body's signals. High core temperature. Increased heart rate. Flushing of the face and neck. Engorged, swollen sensation in the genitalia. Urge to rub against Benny. This must certainly mean that I want to have sex, Beruka thought, and felt safe to proceed.

Beruka lifted herself up slightly. Benny used one hand to press his cock against her, and then gently, slowly made his way inside of her. She was well lubricated, but it was still a tight fit, and the slightest application of force was needed to push his head past the boundary. He moved his hand back to Beruka's hip and allowed her to take the lead from there. Beruka shuddered a bit. It was slightly uncomfortable, yet she wanted nothing more than to continue. She took a few deep breaths, allowing herself to become accustomed to the sensation of being penetrated. She very slowly lowered herself. About halfway down, she stopped again to take some more breaths.

"Is everything OK?" Benny asked, with concern.

"Yes. I'll be fine. You're... a bit... large."

"...I know," Benny admitted, bashfully. "Beruka..."

"Hm?" she asked.

"...... You're so gorgeous," he finally said.

"Hm," Beruka chuckled. "Thank you, Benny. You are very attractive too."

Benny's sweet and caring nature was just what she needed right now. She felt her insides relaxing to accommodate him, and the tense and uncomfortable feeling disappeared. She finished lowering herself onto him until her leg muscles relaxed. Now pleasantly full, she began to lift and lower herself slowly on Benny's cock. Benny's hands rested on her hips, neither encouraging nor restricting her motions--simply holding her through them.

"Oh... ah..." Benny grunted. Her warmth and tightness was wonderful. Beruka looked at him with some bemusement. "It feels... good," Benny panted out, clarifying.

"Yes, it does," Beruka replied.

She continued to ride him lovingly. She placed her hands on his wide, firm chest, pressing her weight on him to help her lift herself. As usual, Beruka remained completely silent, only allowing small breaths to escape her lips as she worked. Benny, on the other hand, was uncharacteristically noisy, filling the air with the sound of desperate but gentle grunts. Beruka enjoyed the sound as much as she enjoyed the feeling of pressure on her sensitive insides.

"Ah... unh... Beruka..."

Benny's face tensed up. He squinted his eyes slightly and furrowed his brow. His breaths were erratic and jittery, which Beruka could feel with her hands on his chest. His fingers tensed and released on her hips. Beruka continued to ride him, noting these changes. Benny felt himself becoming lost in the pleasurable sensations, and was not able to control his reactions. The way her tight walls collapsed around his shaft as she came down pushed him relentlessly towards the release he had so badly needed.

Beruka also felt herself losing the composure she so tightly controlled. She began panting more audibly, and began riding him with more desperation. Instead of a careful and deliberate up and down rhythm, she started bouncing and smacking her body against his--anything to increase the intensity of these wonderful sensations. She had also started to rub herself against Benny when she would land on him, taking a moment to grind her lips against his skin before going back up. Their bed creaked and quaked with her forceful movements.

"Aaaaah, ungh!" Benny cried out. His pleasure reached a peak that completely overwhelmed him. It felt incredible to reach climax inside of her. Beruka continued to ride him, which pushed him way past what he could handle. "Ngh, no, s-stop!" he grunted, grabbing Beruka's hips tightly and holding her down against him. Beruka was slightly bewildered, but allowed him to hold her in place, as it appeared he did not want her to continue. She watched intently as he clenched his teeth and panted heavily. She could feel him twitching and throbbing inside of her. It pulsed strongly a few times, and then stopped.

Benny released his hold on her hips, and all at once seemed to relax. Beruka continued riding when she felt him let go.

"Ahhh, w-wait," Benny said, quickly becoming flustered again.

"Yes?" Beruka asked, stopping.

"I- I'm done," he said bashfully.

"All right," Beruka replied. She started to ride him again.

"W-wait, I- I said I was done."

"I'm not done."

"Oh," Benny said. "But, uh... I can't do it like this anymore."

"Oh." Beruka started to feel him going soft inside of her. He shifted his weight slightly so that he would slip out.

"Um... but, I have an idea," Benny added.

"What is it?" Beruka asked, expectantly.

"Here... you lie down, now."

Beruka climbed off of him and laid against the headboard of the bed. Benny sat up and turned towards her, positioning himself so that he was leaning over her. He gently coaxed her legs apart. He positioned his fingertips against her slit. He looked at her to gauge her reaction. Beruka seemed patiently excited. With no protest from her, he slipped one of his fingers inside of her.

"Is this good?"

"Mm," Beruka hummed.

With some space to spare, Benny worked another finger inside of her. Given the size of his hands, two was enough for him to run out of room. He slid them in and out of her, slowly at first, watching to make sure she was enjoying herself. Beruka began to lose her normally tense demeanor, and seemed to melt into the bed in a way Benny had never seen before. She closed her eyes and began panting as he fingered her, enjoying the stimulation without having to move a muscle.

He increased his pace, and slowly approached one of her breasts with his other hand. He lightly pressed his fingertips into the soft flesh, massaging them as he had before. Now, with her nipples exposed, he had a new opportunity. He then gently cupped her breast in his hand and ran his thumb over her erect nipple, pressing it to the side. He repeated this motion while applying light pressure to the rest of her breast. Beruka felt a pulse of unfamiliar pleasure from this. She opened her eyes sleepily and looked at Benny. She gave him a small smile and another satisfied hum.

Benny leaned closer to her and gently pressed his lips to hers. It was a bit of a job to maintain the rhythm with which he fingered her, rub her breast, and give her a kiss, but Benny was more than happy to keep it up, as he could see Beruka getting pulled into euphoria. They kissed breathlessly for a few moments, before Beruka pulled away to gasp for air. Her breathing had become irregular as her ecstasy increased. She gripped the bed sheets on either side of her. Her muscles began to tense again, but this time without the control she usually has.

Benny kept his face very close to hers, enjoying the gentle puffs of her breaths and the pleasant way that she smelled. Beruka started pressing her body into his hand, trying to rub her clit against his palm. Picking up on her signals, Benny held his fingers at a constant depth inside of her and allowed her to rub against him. He rhythmically applied pressure on her insides with a "come hither" motion while she rubbed. He began circling his thumb around her nipple. Beruka felt an overwhelming warmth building inside of her. In that moment, she felt that rubbing against Benny's hand was the most important mission of her life. The warmth grew, and grew, and then reached a peak.

"Ah..." Beruka released a tiny cry of ecstasy as Benny stimulated her at all these  
points. She panted desperately. All the muscles in her body tightened. Benny felt her pussy throb and pulse against his palm, and her insides contracting around his fingers. He stole a soft kiss while she climaxed.

Beruka slowly opened her eyes as her senses returned to her. Benny's loving gaze was a wonderful sight to come back to. He gingerly pulled his fingers out of her. She then collapsed back into a relaxed pose, slumping down from the headboard and resting on a pillow instead. Benny laid next to her.

"... I'm done now," Beruka panted.

"I know."

There were a few moments of relaxed silence between them.

"That was fun," Benny remarked.

"Yes," Beruka replied. "Thank you for sharing that with me, Benny."

"Sure," Benny said, grinning sheepishly. "Time for bed?"

"I think so," Beruka replied. "I love you."

"I love you too, Beruka," Benny replied. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Benny."


End file.
